Lha? Kok ketuker?
by caca 27
Summary: bagaimana ceritanya kalau seorang tuan yang cerewet ketuker sama seorang anak yang lemah dan selalu nurut aja apa kata tutornya? warning: gaje, garing, OOC, menyebabkan kegilaan sementara, dll.
1. Lha? Kok Tsuna berubah?

Halo, readers~! Hehe, saya pemula disini, jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau-kalau ff saya ini super duper garing(garing? Dikasih kecap aja! Plak! Apaan tuh dikasih kecap?)

Oke, balik lagi ke cerita awal…

Warning: **Gaje, OOC, menyebabkan kegilaan, dan penyakit orang gak waras yang lain**…

Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya…

**Lha? Kok Tsuna Berubah?**

Pagi Itu, di Namimori-chu..

Gokudera: J-juudaime, Kemarin kenapa anda tidak masuk?

Tsuna: (dengan tampang sejutek ketek) bukan urusanmu.

Gokudera: (doooeeeng! Nah lho? Kenapa tuh Tsuna?) J-juudaime? A-apa yang terjadi pada anda?

Yamamoto: (nongol tiba-tiba di sebelah Gokudera) Hai Tsuna! Gokudera!

Gokudera: (gantian pasang tampang sejutek ketek) Hn…

Tsuna: Hmm, (itu jawaban apa gumaman?)

Caca(alias Author): (lewat di deket Trio Vongola) Misiii' numpang lewat ya….

Gokudera: (ngeliat Author, lalu narik baju Author) Heh! Author Jelek! Lo apain Bos gue hah? (tunjuk Gokudera ke Bosnya yang entah kenapa jadi cuek bebek)

Caca: (dengan tampang tak bedosanya*Oi! Ngatain diri sendiri kok bangga?*) Gak tau, lo tanya aja sendiri… (berlalu, lalu sembunyi dibalik tembok dengan Devil Grin) Nufufufu~!

Gokudera: U-Um(salting gimana…gitu*lebay lu!*) Juudaime, kenapa?

Tsuna: Heh? Siapa Juudaime itu? Gue bukan Juudaime lo! (bahasanya jadi aneh)

Gokudera: Lha? Terus Sopo?(cengo sambil melongo) *Author digampar sama Gokudera*

Author: Oi! Lo gapar gue lagi! Gue bakal pasangin lo sama banci prapatan lho!

Gokudera: O-oke deh bos…(ngalah, karena hidupnya ditangan Author. Lha?)

Tsuna: Aku Ciel Phantomhive! Yang paling berkuasa dan mempunyai rumah(eh mansion) yang selebar lapangan bola TIMNAS! Hohoho~! (lah? Kenapa jadi kayak Pak Tanaka?)

Gokudera: Lho? Anda siapa sih? Saya gak kenal anda, trus Juudaime kemana?

Tsuna(alias Ciel): Gak tau! Meneketehe! Orang pas gue bangun gue udah berubah tubuh! Meneketehe(lebay)!

Gokudera: Fiuh… lalu, kemana Juudaime?

Yamamoto: (nongol tiba-tiba)OI! Gokudera! Anak kecil(Reborn) mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!

Reborn: Gokudera, mulai dari hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan Tsuna dan Ciel bertukar tubuh untuk sementara. Jadi, jangan kaget kalau Juudaimemu tidak ada sekarang,

Gokudera: A-apa? (dengan tampang blo'on yang tidak disengaja *digampar*) TTIIIIIDDAAAAKKKK!(dengan gaya lebay yang menandingi orang teralay)

Author: OI! Gue kan udah bilang! Jangan Gampar gue lagi! Nih balesannya!

Banci 1: Eh mas, mas mau kemana?(dateng ke Gokudera)

Banci 2: Ah, mas ini maunya sama gue, lo pergi aja deh!

Banci 1: Apa lo bilang?(suara laki-lakinya mulai keluar)

Banci 2: Sana lo! Hus.. hus!

Gokudera: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!(kabur dengan langkah seribu*lah? Emangnya diitungin?*)

Banci 2: Kejaaaaaaaar!

Banci 1: (manggil temen-temnnya) Ayo semua! KEJARRRRR!

Dan begitulah akhir dari nasib Gokudera yang malang…

Oke balik lagi ke cerita awal… karena Gokudera di kejar-kejar banci, jadi kita skip aja dulu ke kediaman Phantomhive…

Pada pagi yang indah, beberapa burung menyanyikan lagunya dengan sangat merdu, sampai-sampai memekakkan telianga, eh, maksudnya telinga Ciel(alias Tsuna). Butler Cielpun memasuki ruang tidurnya dan mulai membangunkan tuannya tercin—*digampar sama Grell*(lha? Kok sama Grell? Oh iya, saya tahu alasannya, yasud, biarkanlah) teersayang *digampar juge akhirnya*

Sebastian: Tuan, bangun tuan

Ciel(alias Tsuna): mm(masih dalam mimpinya dengan burung-burung yang memekakkan telinga)

Sebastian: Tuan.

Ciel: mm(masih dalam mimpinya)

Sebastian: Tuan, bangun tuan…(sebastian dalam hati nuraninya*lha? Setan punya hati nurani?*:nih anak apa kebo' sih? Bangun aja udah kayak bangunin sapi!)

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(eh! Ngabisin halaman aja sih!)

Oke balik lagi

Sebastian: (mulai kehilangan esmosi. Mata melotot hampir copot) TUAN CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!

Ciel: Eh, eh iya! Lha? Kamu sopo?(kok semua anime/manga KHR pake bahasa jawa semua sih?)

Sebastian: (bingung) Sebastian, Tuan. Bukankah saya Butler anda yang paling ganteng sejagat raya itu? (?)

Author: Sebas-chan, kamu lebay banget deh!

Sebastian: hey, jangan pake sebuatan –chan padaku! Yang boleh hanya Grell!(lha?)

Author: whatever I want!

Sebastian: Okelah kalau begitu, kita balik lagi ke cerita awal!

Ciel: hah? Setahuku aku gak pernah punya Butler, trus, aku di-dimana?

Sebastian: (dalam hati: nih anak kenapa sih? Kemaren gila, kemarennya lagi ½ gila, trus kemarennya lagi ¾ gila,lha? Sekarang makin gila jadi gak inget namanya gitu?) Di mansion anda Tuan Ciel.

Ciel: Hah? Ciel? Nama ku bukan Ciel! Namaku Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada!

Sebastian: (masih sibuk dengan hati niraninya) hn

Ciel: Um, Sebastian-san, aku mau tanya lagi, kok aku pake baju kayak gini yak?

Sebastian: Lha? Bukannya tuan Ciel selalu pakai baju seperti itu untuk tidur?

Ciel: biasanya aku pake piyamaku yang gambar beruang!

Sebastian: (dalam hati: nih anak kayaknya kena sakit jiwa akut nih!)

Ciel: Bisa pinjem kaca gak? Kok kayaknya mukaku beda yak?

Sebastian: (menyodorkan kaca) Ini Tuan.

Ciel: UUUUAAAAAAPPAAAAAAAAAAA?

Di TV: pagi ini terdapat gempa 5,7 skala richter di sekitar kediaman keluarga Phantomhive

Caca: Oh, ternyata sudah dimulai ya?

Gokudera: (Nongol tiba-tiba) Hah? Dimulai apanya?

Caca: Dimulai permainannya (tersenyum*baca:menyeringai*)

Gokudera: Oi! Lo kemanain Juudaime gue! Gue gak bisa hidup tanpa Juudaimee,,, hiks~!(dengan tampang terlebaynya)

Caca: tenang, Gokudera, kan masih ada Yamamoto, ya kan Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: (nongol tiba-tiba juga) Tentu! Ayo kita pergi Gokudera! Tsuna sudah menunggu kita!

Gokudera: TIIIIDDDAAAAKKKK! Dia bukan JUUDAIME kuuuuuu!

Caca: Balik lagi ke cerita awal…

Ciel(alias Tsuna): Ke-kenapa aku…

Reborn: (tiba-tiba nongol) Ciaossu! Pagi Tsuna! Pagi Sebastian!

Ciel: Reborn!(langsung meluk Reborn)

Sebastian: (swt ngeliat bayi isa ngomong dengan lancarnya)

Reborn: Minggir kau sana!(nendang Tsuna sampe mental ke ruangan sebelah) Oh iya, saya hanya ada perlu denganmu Sebastian. Tuanmu yang cerewet itu(Ciel(asli): Hei kau! Cerewet katamu?) bukan dia, Ciel dan anak didikku Tsuna sedang bertukar tubuh. Kira kira sekitar 1 mingguan lah. Jadi saya mau minta tolong sama kamu supaya memberikan sedikit latihan mental ke Tsuna. Pliiisss!(lebay deh lo!)

Sebastian: (ngangguk-ngangguk) (dalam hati: oh, pantes aja gak secerewet biasanya! Ternyata! Tuan Ciel memang pemegang penghargaan bocah tercerewet sejagat raya! Fiuh~!) mmm,, oke lah kalau begitu. Trima kasih ya… btw, siapa namamu?

Reborn: Reborn. Dah! Sampai jumpa!(keluar balkon dan langsung pergi naek jetnya)

Sebastian: Sampai jumpa! (nengok ke Author yang tiba-tiba nongol di sampingnya) Hi!

Caca: Gue males ngetik nih!

Sebastian: yaudah, kenapa gak sampe sini dulu aja? Nanti lanjutin chapter berekutnya aja!

Caca: Ide bagus Sebas-chan! Okelah kalau begitu! Maap nih ya kalau garing dan nggak bermutu… abal-abal, dll. Yah pokoknya hanya satu yang saya mohon dengan amat sangat(lha?). ya nggak lah,, saya Cuma mau bilang gini aja kok… tertarik untuk me-REVIEW?

All Character: Sampai jumpa! :3


	2. Tuan Saya Jadi Aneh?

Hai readers~! Saya balik lagi nih! Dengan cerita gaje saya…! Mind to RnR?

Warning: **Gaje, OOC, menyebabkan kegilaan, dan penyakit orang gak waras yang lain**…

Baiklah, kita mulai ceritanya…

**

* * *

**

**Tuan Saya jadi Aneh?**

**Latar Phantomhive…**

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Phantomhive…

Ciel: U-um, Sebastian-san… saya mau tanya sesuatu. Bolehkah?

Sebastian: Silahkan Tuan Muda. (wajah seperti biasa) *dalam hati: lha? Kenapa nih bocah? Oh iya! Lupa! Die kan lagi tukeran yak? Oke, lanjutkan…*

Ciel: Sebenarnya, apa yang biasa dilakukan Ciel-san?

Sebastian: Kebiasaan Tuan Muda saya adalah….(ngambil notenya yang panjangnya 5 km kalo di jabarin.) mm, nulis, marah, senyum, bingung, baca, nyuruh-nyuruh, nganggep semua orang babu'nya, cerewet, banyak omong, manja, cengeng, mulut besar! Pokoknya semua hal BURUK ada padanya..! (author: pedegile lu ngomongnya! Good job! Lanjutkan!)

Ciel: (dengo dengan mulut melongo ngeliat seorang butler yang menjelek-jelekkan tuannya sendiri) o..

Dari luar ruangan tiba-tiba terdengar suara gedebum yang sangat besar, lalu, mereka berdua(Ciel*alias Tsuna* n babu'nya si Phantomhive*author di gampar sama fansnya Sebastian*) keluar untuk mengecek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

Dan didapur…

Bard: UWWAAAAAAAA! Eksperimen ku yang ke 538 hancur! Bagaimana caranya membuat makanan yang aman seperti yang Sebastian buat yak?

Ciel: (tiba di dapur bersama babu'nya Ciel) A-apa-apaan ini? Ko-kok… btw, ini ruangan apa Sebastian-san?

Sebastian: (dengan antengnya serasa tak ada dosa) ini dapur Tuan Muda.

Ciel: I-ini…(melihat kea rah pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan itu lebih mirip kalau dibilang pemandangan meletusnya Gunung Merapi. Semua dipenuhi jelaga yang hitam) ini dapur?

Bard: Ya, Tuan Ciel.

Ciel dan Sebastian pun keluar dapur karena tidak tahan akan apa yang mereka liaht didalamnya. Mereka berjalan ke ruang kerja Ciel lagi.

Ciel: Sebastian-san, apakah di sini keadaannya selalu seperti ini?

Sebastian: U-um, y Tuan. Disini memang selalu ada orang-orang seperti itu. Tadi itu kau baru bertemu 1, belum 2 orang lagi…

Ciel: apa masih ada 2 orang la—(tiba-tiba ada suara orang berteriak di kebun keluarga Phantomhive yang tergolong besar itu)

Sebastian: Inilah salah satunya…(mengantar Tuannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa ke luar mansion Ciel)

Finny: Tuan Cieeelll~! Kebun anda rusak lagi Hiks~! TToTT

Ciel: Se-sebastian, i-ini… a-aku tak bisa nafaaasss!(sesek napas kyk ikan koi)

Finny: M-maaf Tuan Ciel! Saya terlalu sedih!

Ciel: (terkapar di rumput yang gosong)

Sebastian: (nyiram Ciel pake seember aer comberan) *lha? Kok Sebas-chan jadi kyk gitu ya?*

Ciel: (langsung bangun dari tidur siangnya(?)) Hu-hueeek! Bau apaan nieh?

Sebastian: bau badan anda, Tuan.

Ciel: baiklah, lebih baik aku mandi dulu. (ngacir ke dalam rumah*eh mansion*)

Finny: mm, entah perasaanku saja atau memang Tuan Ciel agak aneh yak? Benar kan Sebastian? (ngelirik Sebastian yang sedang menyeringai ala iblis2. Finny langsung merinding)

Sebastian: cepat kerjakan tugasmu lagi.

Finny: Ba, baik!

**Latar KHR…**

Tsuna(alias Ciel): Heh lo! Cepet bersihin sepatu gue!

Gokudera: Songong banget lu! (nyiapin dinamit)

Tsuna: Cepat! Atau…. Gue bakal minta Sebastian buat ngebunuh Juudaime tersayang lo itu?

Gokudera: (pucat pasi abis makan susu basi*ya enggak lah!*) e-eh? K-kok? Ja-jangan! Ba-baik! Gue bakal bersihin sepatu lo yang baru nginjek tai kucing itu, (dalam hati: liat aja klo Juudaime udah balik! Gue cincang lo! Eh, tapi gimana caranya? Aha apa ajalah caranya!)

Yamamoto: HOI! Lagi pada ngapain? Biasanya main mafia-mafiaan, kok sekarang maen babu-babu' an?

Gokudera: Tch! Mau apa sih kau Baseball Freak?

Yamamoto: mm, gak mau apa-apa,, oh iya Tsuna, tadi ada PR Matematika, mau mengerjakannya bersama siang ini di rumahku? Akan kuberikan Shushi gratissssss tissss tissss lho!

Tsuna: mm, boleh,, yakan babu' ku?

Gokudera: hiks~! Malangnya nasib ku…

Caca: poor you… hehehe ayo kita buat gokudera lebih menderita lagi,… hehehe…

Gokudera: terkutuk kau! Author jelek!

Caca: eh, dibanding lo sama Yamamoto tetep cantikkan gue!

Gokudera: jelas aje! Orang lo cewek! Kita berduakan cowok!

Caca: oh iya yaudah, balik lagi ke cerita awal…

Yamamoto: mm, Tsuna, kurasa, ada yang berbeda denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Apa ya? Apa karena gaya mu yang berbeda?(melirik Tsuna yang pake kalung tengkorak, bawa tongkat tengkorak, trus pake tutup mata kayak orang gila)

Tsuna alias Ciel: entah, gayaku memang seperti ini dari dulu. Katanya ada PR? Ayo kita kerjakan…(melirik kearah lembar kerja Matematikannya) ini gampang,(mengerjakan dengan serius)

Yamamoto: Gampang? (melirik LK[lembar kerja] Matnya)

* * *

Dan soalnya…

MATEMATIKA

I. Pilihlah salah satu jawaban yang saudara **(gue emak lo! bukan sodara lo!)** anggap benar.

1. Jumlah dari semua faktor bagi adalah….  
A. C.  
B. D.  
2. Koefesien bagi suku x2 dari (x + 2)3 adalah ...  
A. 1 C. 5  
B. 2 D. 6  
3. Bentuk sederhana dari: adalah…  
A. C.  
B. D.  
4. FPB dari adalah…  
A. 2 C. 2  
B. 2 D. 2  
C.  
5. Jika domain suatu fungsi adalah {2,3,4,5}, maka range dari fungsi yang ditentukan oleh: adalah…  
A. {2,3,4,5} C. {3,13,27,45}  
B. {2,13,27,40} D. {3,27,35,42}  
6. Noni dan Selvia anak dari Pak Defri, sedangkan Heru anak dari Bu Dina. Di antara diagram panah berikut yang merupakan relasi untuk pernyataan di atas adalah…  
A. C.  
B. D.  
7. Jika , maka  
A. C.  
B. D.  
8. Bentuk fungsi f(x) = ax + b, jika diketahui f(2) = 3 dan f(4) = 5 adalah...  
A. f(x) = x + 1 C. f(x) = 2x + 3  
B. f(x) = 2x - 1 D. f(x) = -x + 5  
9. KPK dari 5x2, 6x dan x adalah…  
A. 30x3 C. 30x  
B. 30x2 D. x  
10. jika A:= {2,3,4,5,6} dan B:= {2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009} maka banyaknya korespondensi satu-satu dari himpunan A ke Himpunan B adalah…  
A. 20 C. 55  
B. 25 D. 5 x 4 x 3 x 2 x 1  
11. pasangan berurutan berikut yang merupakan fungsi onto( pada ) adalah …  
A.{(2,a), (2,b), (3,c), (3,d)} C. {(2,a), (3,a), (4,a), (5,a)}  
B. {(2,a), (1/2,b), (3,c), (2,d)} D. {(2,a), (2,b), (2,c), (2,d)}  
12. f(x) = x2 merupakan fungsi…  
A. pada C. bijektif  
B. satu-satu D. ganjil  
13. bentuk paling sederhana dari bentuk aljabar disamping adalah…  
A. C.  
B. D.  
14. Suatu fungsi f dengan rumus f(x) = x2 – 1. Jika domain fungsi f adalah  
{x | -2 ≤ x ≤ 3, x anggota bilangan riil}, maka kodomain f adalah ...  
A. {y | -5 ≤ y ≤ 8, y anggota bilangan riil }  
C. {y | -4 ≤ y ≤ 8, y anggota bilangan riil }  
B. {y | 4 ≤ y ≤ 8, y anggota bilangan riil }  
D. {y | 3 ≤ y ≤ 8, y anggota bilangan riil }  
15. Jika suatu garis mempunyai persamaan 2x - 4y = 12 , pernyataan berikut yang benar adalah . . .  
A. garis itu memotong sumbu-X di (-6, 0)  
B. garis itu memotong sumbu-X di (0, -3)  
C. garis itu memotong sumbu-Y di (6, 0)  
D. garis itu memotong sumbu-Y di (0, -3)  
16. Sebuah garis dengan gradient -3 memotong sumbu-X dititik (0,-3), garis tersebut akan memotong sumbu-Y di titik …  
A. (0,3) C. (0,3/2)  
B. (0,2) D. (0,1)  
17. sebuah garis yang tegak lurus garis 2x-y =4, melalui titik (2,2), persamaan garis itu adalah…  
A. y = -2x+ 6 C. y = x+2  
B. y = 2x+ 6 D. y = x+ 3  
18. gardien garis yang sejajar dengan gagis g adalah….  
A. -2 C.  
B. 2 D.  
19. sebuah garis melalui titik (1,4), (2,5) dan (2009,2012) maka gardien garis itu adalah…  
A. 1 C. 2009  
B. -1 D. -2  
20. gradient garis g (mg ) adalah 2, gradient garis h (mh ) adalah 1, garis k tegak lurus garis h garis l yang sejajar garis g, gradient garis f (mf) sama dengan mg + mh + mk + ml, jika garis f melalui titik (2,0) maka nilai dari f(0) adalah…  
A. 8 C. 9  
B. -8 D. -9

* * *

Caca: Oke, sekian dengan soal-soal yang bahkan saya sendiri tidak ngerti walau itu pelajaran kelas 2 SMP

Yamamoto: mm, Tsuna? Kau yakin bisa mengerjakannya tanpa bantuan Hayato? (Gokudera dikenal jago Mat. Oke, kita tahu itu… lanjut)

Tsuna: Yeahh~! Sudah selesai! (memberikannya pada Yamamoto yang masih tertegun)

Yamamoto: Ehm, i-ini, aku tidak bisa memeriksanya, nih Hayato,(ngasih kertas ke Gokudera)

Gokudera: Hmm, mmm, oh, eh, iya, bagus, hah? oh, iya, (meriksa apa nelpon nih anak?)

Tsuna: tidak sulit untuk soal semudah itu (perlu diketahui,, **Ciel Phantomhive** adalah keturunan terakhir keluarga Phanti Jompo, eh salah Phantomhive, dalam arti lain, dia sudah mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakan orang dewasa diumurnya yang bisa dibilang relative kecil)

Gokudera: Wow~! Se-semuanya betul!

Yamamoto: B-bagaimana bisa?

Gokudera: entah...

**Di Kediaman Phantomhive**

Sebastian: Tuan, ini laporan keuangan dari perusahaan kita.

Ciel alias Tsuna: (kagum sama 3 kardus tumpukan kertas laporan, masih bengong)

Sebastian: Tuan,

CIel: (Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening…)

Sebastian: Tuan…

Ciel: (Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.)

Sebastian: (mata **melotot** Hampir **copot**) Tuan… (hati nurani*lha? Setan punya hati nurani? Sungguh luar biasa*: sabar, sabar, sabar, orang sabar kepalanya besar *lha? Author ngaco*)

Ciel: (masih cengok sambil melongok).

.

.

.

.

.

Caca: Oy! Ngabisin Halaman bro! oke, lanjut…

Sebastian: (hampir meledak) **TUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN~!** (burung diluar ruangan langsung terbang pergi, kucing diluar langsung pergi, tapi fans Sebastian langsung ngedeketin mau tau apa yang terjadi…ckckck)

Ciel: Oh, Oh, iya, Ma-maaf Sebastian-san! Gomenasai!

Sebastian: (ngatur napas) Iya tuan, saya tadi manggil Tuan beberapa kali tapi tuan malah cengok, jadi ya saya teriak aja (hati nurani: nih anak kayaknya budeg deh, masa dipanggilin dari tadi baru denger pas gue teriak? Bikin **ES MOSI** aja!)

Ciel: Uh, oh, (ngerasa ada yang ngomongin) tadi, Sebastian-san bilang apa?

Sebastian: (pucet pasi kayak abis minum susu basi) e-Ehem, bukan apa-apa Tuan, (hati nurani: walah, walah, dia bisa denger aku yak? Hebat bener nih anak…)

Sebastian: (menyodorkan laporan keuangan Perusahaan Phantomhive) Ini Tuan,

Ciel: (cengo ngeliat laporannya?) em…

Sebastian: ya Tuan?

Ciel: Um, Sebastian-san, sejujurnya, saya nggak ngerti semua ini…

Sebastian: (swt)

dan terjadilah perbedaan tingkat otak diantara kediaman Phantomhive dan Kediaman KHR?

* * *

Caca: Oke, saya capek nulisnya,, ini juga udah hampir 1 bulan

Sebastian: Maaf, sudah sebulan lebih, mau 2 bulan hampir 3 bulan... (lha?)

Caca: abis males ngetiknya sih, gak ada ide, oh iya, akhir kata...

All(aktor KHR and aktor Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler): **REVIEW PLEASE~!**

Caca: Sampai jumpa tahun DEPAN~! (digampar)**  
**


	3. Hmm saya lupa judulnya?

Hai readers~! Saya balik lagi nih! Dengan cerita gaje and garing saya…! Mind to RnR?

Warning: **Gaje, OOC, menyebabkan kegilaan, dan penyakit orang gak waras yang lain**…

Akibat sebuah review dari seorang teman saya yang mengingatkan saya, saya ubah cerita ini menjadi model cerita, hehe XDD. Oke, lanjut lah kalau begitu~

**Bertemunya Sebastian dangan Rakyat Namimori-chu…**

**Latar KHR…**

Disebuah sekolah yang asri dan indah—(lha? Maksud? Oke, balik lagi, bosen pake awal cerita gitu, ganti deh)…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA~!" teriak Tsuna(alias Ciel) dari koridor kelasnya. Dia berlari sekuat-kuatnya. (dalam hati: waduh! Gawat nih!). apakah yang membuat seorang Earl Ciel Phantomhive berlari terbirit-birit? Mau tahu? Yakin? Ah masa'? oke, alasannya adalah…

Dari belakangnya Hibari mengejar Tsuna. "Hey! Herbivore! Kemari kau!" teriak HIbari dari belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas di samping Tsuna terbuka, dan munculah Gokudera dengan tampang cuek bebeknya yang biasa.

"To-tolong gue Gokudera!" kata Tsuna(alias Ciel).

"Tolong ape?" tanya Gokudera sinis. (dalam hati: napa nih bocah? Kesambet angin ape? Kok tiba-tiba minta tolong gini? Wah, wah, curiga gue… ckckck). Dan beberapa detik kemudian jawaban atas pertanyaan Gokudera terjawab, setelah dia melihat Hibari berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Gokudera sambil menarik Tsuna(alias Ciel) kabur. "apa yang kau lakukan idiot?"

"Heh! Sopan banget lo ngomong kayak gitu sama gue, Ciel Phantomhive, seorang bangsawan yang cakeeeeepnya sejagat raya ini!" omel Ciel.

(dalam hati Gokudera: iya, bangsawan yang cakeeeeeeeepnya sejagat raya, klo cakepnya sejagat raya, berarti jeleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeknya lebih dong? Ya kan?) Gokudera hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya yang tengleng sebelah itu. Oke, balik lagi kecerita…

Tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto nongol(nongol? Emangnya setan nongol?)disamping Gokudera. "Hai~!" kata Yamamoto menyebarkan kerlip senyuman khasnya. Gokudera yang kaget karena kedatangan Yamamoto itu pun dalam sekejap terkena serangan jantung mendadak, yang menyebabkannya dibawa ke UGD di sebuah rumah sakit, dan menjalani operasi jantung mendadak dan karena dokternya terburu-buru, tempat tidur ala rumah sakit yang beroda itu meluncur di tangga yang menyebabkan tulang kakinya patah, dan harus di operasi ulang karena jantungnya kambuh lagi dan ternyata dia di vonis punya kanker hati dan harus segera di operasi lagi, lalu karena kebanyakan operasi otak Gokudera konslet dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit yang lebih besar dan… dan… dan… (1 jam kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 **JAM** kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

8 **JAM **kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 **HARI **kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lha? Kapan selesainya nih penderitaan Gokudera?

Disebuah tempat dalam kegelapan malam, Author menyeringai seram sambil bergumam kecil "nikmati sisa hidupmu Goku-chan… fufufufu~!"

Oke, ngabisin halaman seperti biasa, balik lagi ke cerita awal…

Gokudera yang kaget seketika(tenang Goku, gue gak bakal kejam-kejam banget sama lo kok~!) pun tersadar.

"Kalian lagi ngapain? Maen mafia-mafiaan sama anak kecil?" tanya Yamamoto polos.

Gokudera dan Ciel hanya bisa ber-swt-ria. Temannya yang satu ini memang paling tidak tahu suasana.

"Bukan, Baseball Idiot! H-hibari, sedang mengejar kita!"

"T-tolong kami Yamamoto" Ciel pun mengeluarkan jurus "Puppy Eyes" nya. Dalam hati Ciel _Coba saja ada Sebastian! Tch!_

"Hey! Jangan lari kau Herbivore!" teriak Hibari dari belakang. Dengan Tonfanya yang siap di depan dada, Hibari melesat dengan cepat. Gokudera yang reflek langsung melemparkan beberapa dinamitnya ke arah si Carnivore.

"Gue harap itu bisa menghalanginya sementara. Lebih baik kita pergi seka—" kalimatnya tidak dia lanjutkan. Dari belakangnya, terlihat sesuatu bergerak mengarah ke Ciel, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera. Cepat. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ditakuti mereka. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengejar mereka. Ya, itu adalah Hibari Kyouya.

"Akan kugigit kalian sampai mati Herbivore!" teriak HIbari. Teriakan yang bahkan dapat membekukan burung yang sedang terbang diudara.

"!" teriak Ciel yang suda ngacir lebih dahulu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" disusul oleh Gokudera.

"Ha ha ha…" Yamamoto tertawa. Lha? Mau tau kenapa? Kalian akan tahu penyebabnya setelah dia melanjutkan bicaranya. "Gokudera! Kau… ternyata kau punya ketakutan juga ya!" dia menunjuk celana Gokudera yang basah.

Wajah Gokudera langsung merah padam. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi dia ingin ke toilet, tapi akhirnya dia malah ikut terseret dikejar Hibari karena Ciel. Yamamoto mendekatinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Yamamoto menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, kita ganti celanamu. Aku bawa celana cadangan," dan mereka pun meninggalkan Tsuna dan Hibari berdua. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang Ciel dan Hibari.

"Hey, Herbivore, jangan lari kau…" seringaian terukir jelas di wajah Hibari. Membuat Ciel sedikit bergidik. Tapi detik selanjutnya, Sesuatu muncul di depan Ciel. Bukan, seseorang tepatnya. Dengan pakaian butlernya. Dan dengan potongan rambut belah tengahnya yang… gimana bilangnya ya? Ah bodo ah. Dan dengan seringaian yang dapat membuat cewek-cewek kelepek-kelepek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan babunya Ciel, Sebastian Michaelis?

"S-sebastian?" tanya Ciel sedikit tidak percaya.

"Ya, tuan," jawab Sebastian seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Menjemput anda, Tuan."

" Oh, baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu… Habisi dia Sebastian," nada suara Ciel sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Yes, My Lord," (dalam hati: Hmm, Botchan memang yang paling hebat kalo nyuruh-nyuruh!). dengan kecepatan kilat, Sebastian mengambil senjatanya. Yaitu….kita semua disini pasti tau apa senjatanya bukan…? Ya, Garpu dan PIsau~!

Tapi tiba-tiba dalam sekejap, muncul asap jingga. Dan detik selanjutnya, munculah Mukuro disana. Seperti biasa dengan rambut nanas birunya.

"Kufufufu~! Kalian tidak boleh bermain tanpaku~!" Mukuro melambaikan tangannya, dan dalam sekejap, munculah trident kebanggaan Mukuro.

"H-hei, siapa orang nanas itu?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, Tsuna, Masa kau tidak tahu aku?" Mukuro mendekat ke arah Tsuna alias Ciel. Dan Sebastian mencegahnya mendekat lebih dekat ke Tuannya yang ter-*author lupa, mau bilang apa selanjutnya*

"Tersayang, Author," Sebastian menjawabnya.

"Sebas-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn~!" teriak Grell yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana *emangnya setan nongol?*

"Kufufufufu~! Ada tambahan orang, makin seru, tapi… kok kayaknya gaya rambut ponimu mirip aku sih?" tanya Mukuro pada Sebastian yang dari tadi juga melihat gaya rambut nanas biru itu.

"Hmm," gumam Ciel. "Iya juga sih sebastian. Kok kayaknya gaya rambutmu mirip nanas biru itu ya?"

"Hei, hei, hei, tidak sopan bicara seperti itu, TSUNA." Kata Mukuro memberikan penekanan pada nama Tsuna. Karena dia yakin orang yang ada didepannya ini bukan Tsuna.

"Hey! Namaku itu Ciel Phantomhive~! Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Phantomhive yang mempunyai Mansion sebesar lapangan bola timnas, dan mempunyai banyak babu'…"

"Dan cerewet, suka ngomel, banyak omong, suka nyuruh-nyuruh, bacot, suka nganggep sepele orang, dan banyak lagi hal buruk pada Tuan saya ini," kata Sebastian tanpa henti. *author digampar Ciel*

"GOOD JOB! SEBASTIAN~!" *plak* kata Author yang tiba-tiba nogol gak tau dari mana.

"Sebastian-chaaaaaann~! 3" teriak Grell lagi tepat di telinga Sebastian.

"Nanti gue budek! O'on," bahasanya Sebastian mulai ngelantur.

"Hn," HIbari yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya buka suara, dengan hanya mengatakan "Hn". Dalam hati _disini gak ada yang waras yak?._

"Um, oke. Mau dilanjutkan nggak?" tanya Mukuro tiba-tiba.

"Of course~! Habisi dia SEBASTIAN!" perintah Ciel untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Yes, My Lord."

Namun belum sempat mereka mengambil kacang-kacang—eh salah, ancang-ancang maksudnya—Reborn datang dan menghentikan mereka dengan menembakkan pistolnya ke atas.

"Re-reborn?" kata Gokudera tiba-tiba. Dia langsung menghampiri tutor Juudaimenya itu. "Dimana Juudaime-kuuuuuu?" dia berkata seperti itu dengan gaya terlebaynya. *lebay lu!* *bomat!*

"Hmm, aku tak tahu.. aku baru saja mau bertanya pada Sebastian…" Reborn menampakan evil smirknya. Dan disambut oleh evil grin milik Sebastian yang bisa bikin cewek-cewek kelepek-kelepek. *digampar FC Sebastian* *emang bener kan?*

"Tenang, saja… dia masih menjalani pelatihan di rumah*baca: mansion* Phantomhive. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Tapi… saya akan mengembalikan anak itu kalau aku bisa membawa pulang Tuan saya."

"Pe-pelatihan?" tanya Gokudera agak khawatir.

"Ya, pelatihan bersama **babu'-babu' Phantomhive,**" Sebastian kembali memasang muka evil grinnya yang membuat orang-orang merinding dan fans Sebastian langsung pingsanbukan karena takut, tapi karena ngeliat keganteeeengan sang butler *author di paksa Sebastian nulis kayak ginian*

"Oh," kata Tsuna alias Ciel. "Hehehe, tenang saja **babu' baruku**. Juudaimemu itu sedang mendapat sebuah pelatihan yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat bagus,"

"Apa iya?" Gokudera mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak disana. *author abis buang gas… hehehe* *digampar Gokudera*

**Latar Phantomhive**

"!" teriak Ciel alias Tsuna yang sedang berlari kencang. *Lha? Kok Tsuna sama Ciel awalannya sama? Mau tau kenapa…? Cek disini…*

Ciel alias Tsuna berlari sekuat tenaganya. Dibelakangnya rumput-rumput menjadi hitam. Tanah berterbangan kemana-mana. Ledakan-ledakan mengejarnya. Dia tak tahu kenapa semuanya bisa seperti ini. Yang dia ingat, saat dia terbangun pagi tadi. Sebastian tidak ada di kamarnya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk membangunkan Ciel asli.

_Ingatan Ciel alias Tsuna tadi pagi…_

_Burung-burung bersautan mencicit—bernyanyi—dengan suara super mereka yang dapat memekakkan Ciel yang terpejam langsung terbuka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sebastian tidak ada seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba ada kerikil yang di lemparkan ke jendela kamarnya—ups, kamar Ciel._

"_Sebastian-san?" panggil Ciel yang ragu-ragu. Tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Lalu sesaat kemudian pintu kamar diketuk seseorang. "Ya? Masuk."_

"_Permisi. Um, um… Sebastian-san sedang pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia menitipkan surat ini untuk Tuan." Si maid Maylene memberikan surat dari Sebastian itu. Ciel alias Tsuna pun segera membacanya. "dan kata Sebastian, kami disuruh memberikan pelatihan untuk Tuan Ciel," tambah Maid yang suka ber-blushing-ria itu. _

"_A-apa?" *_mari kita lihat isi surat dari Sebastian…

Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada,

Hampir genap seminggu pertukaran Anda dengan Botchan. Saya akan pergi untuk mengambil Botchan saya kembali. Sesuai janji saya kepada tutor Anda, Reborn. Saya sudah menugasi Bard, Finny, dan Maylene untuk memberikan Anda pelatihan khusus. Saya akan segera kembali bersama tutor anda.

Sebastian, XDD *lha?*

_Wajah Tsuna pucat pasi. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi. Dan tak lama setelah menyadari sesuatu yang tidak enak itu. Maylene membuka kacamatanya, dan dalam sekejap mengganti bajunya. Maylene mengambil senapan entah dari mana*lha?*._

_DOOOOOOOORRRR, DOOOOOOOORRR, DOOOOOOOOORRR. Suara senapannya menggema ke seluruh Mansion. Dan Tsuna yang reflek langsung menghindarinya. Dia segera berlari ke taman Phantomhive—yang segede lapangan timnas._

Dan itulah hal terakhir yang dia ingat telah dia alami…

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" dimana-mana terdengar suara senapan. Dan tiba-tiba…BUK! Ciel jatoh. Kepalanya jatoh tepat di atas sebuah kubangan lumpur. Baunya aneh. Hmm. Bukan. Ini bukan kubangan. Ini… berwarna ijo. Ijo-ijo. Baunya gak enak. Kenyel-kenyel. Anget. Dan dia mendengar sesuatu ber-MOOO-ria disebelahnya. Dan dia melihat… Kerbau?

YA, SEORANG CIEL PHANTOMHIVE—ups, Tsuna—mendaratkan kepalanya diatas kotoran sang kerbau laknat*lha?*.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Tsuna lagi. Dia berlari membabi buta. Sampai akhirnya kepentok tembok yang dia tabrak (?).

Disemak-semak tak jauh dari TKP tai Kebo laknat…

"Um, um… sebenarnya… apa yang direncanakan Sebastian-san ya?" tanya Maylene di sela-sela menembaki Tsuna.

"Entah, aku kadang tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan," jawab Bard pasrah sambil mengambil dinamit yang lainnya dan melemparkannya ke Ciel alias Tsuna.

**Di Namimori-chu…**

Namimori-chu yang tercinta—sebenarnya bagi Hibari—telah menjadi sebuah medan perang. Tembok-temboknya retak bahkan jendela-jendela pecah. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena perkelahian yang sedang berlangsung. Di lantai 2, pisau-pisau perak menancap dalam di tembok-tembok. Dan di lantai bawh ada banyak jelaga dan sampah bekas dinamit. Dan di sisi lainnya, terdapat tebasan-tebasan pedang di baju-baju milik klub drama. Dan yang paling frustasi disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah… HIBARI. Secara, dia kan komite kedislipinan di Namimori tercintanya.

Tapi di sisi samping sekolah paling seru, Sebastian dengan pisau dan garpunya, dia mengarahkan semua barang-barang mengkilat itu ke arah nanas biru. Dan dengan mudahnya di tangkis oleh nanas biru dengan membuat ilusi dirinya.

Nanas Bi—ups, maksudnya—Mukuro berusaha berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Dengan kecepatan supersoniknya, dia langsung menggiring Sebastian ke sebuah lahan kosong dekat Namimori. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara. Suara itu berasal dari semak-semak. Sebastian yang penasaran pun segera mendekati asal suara itu. Dan sesuatu yang mencengangkan terjadi…

ada ANAK KUCING~!

Sebastian lupa untuk tetap bersikap cold, eh, maksudnya cool. Diapun langsung mendekati anak-anak kucing terlantar itu. Dibelakangnya, Mukuro hanya menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan ter-blo'onnya.

_Masa' sih nih Butler yang katanya perfect abis bisa takhluk sama beberapa anak kucing?_ Batin Mukuro. Dia masih belum percaya dengan penglihatannya, saat Ciel Tiba-tiba muncul, tentunya dengan sosoknya yang masih berwujud Tsuna.

"SEBASTIAN! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Ciel yang tidak habis pikir Sebastian menunjukkan kelemahannya ditengah pertarungan. Ciel melihat kea rah Mukuro yang masih mematung dengan tampang Blo'onya.

"Tuan, boleh kah kita membawa pulang kucing-kucing lucu ini? Semuanya berwarna hitam…" dengan puppy eyesnya yang dapat membuat orang muntah-muntah, Sebastian memohon. (catat: author aja nggak bisa ngebayangin Sebastian punya jurus PUPPY EYES).

Dan begitulah akhir chapter ini… Sebastian mencoba membawa pulang anak kucing malang terlantar yang ditelantarkan dan malang dan ditelantarkan oleh ibunya, dan malang…(author nggak jelas)

To Be Continue

Sampai disini dulu ya… Maaf kalau chapternya lama sekali updatenya… berhubung ada masalah sama computer author, dan kopongnya pikiran author saat ini…

Maaf kalau ada typo, atau nggak jelas, atau yang lain-lain… yang paling penting, TERIMA KASIH UDAH BACA…

PLEASE… REVIEW… (author miskin ripiuw)

Bye bye….


	4. Menunggu

Hohoho~! Berbahagialah Readers~! Balik lagi dengan saya… Caca~! Sudah lama tak jumpa… oh ya, sorry nih kalo updatenya kelamaan… abis, banyak tugas numpuk, belom lagi ulangan… trus… (daripada curhat mending lanjut aja ceritanya).

Warning: **Gaje, OOC, menyebabkan kegilaan, dan penyakit orang gak waras yang lain**…

**Menunggu…(?)**

_Cerita sebelumnya…_

"_Tuan, boleh kah kita membawa pulang kucing-kucing lucu ini? Semuanya berwarna hitam…" dengan puppy eyesnya yang dapat membuat orang muntah-muntah, Sebastian memohon. (catat: author aja nggak bisa ngebayangin Sebastian punya jurus PUPPY EYES). _

Ciel hanya menatap "BABU"nya dengan tatapan ter-blo'on-nya. Sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan rambut nanas di ujung lapangan. Lalu, Ciel dan rambut nanas, di detik ke 13 setelah mereka menyaksikan PUPPY EYES dari Sebastian, mereka pun muntah di tempat. Lapangan itu pun akhirnya dinamakan TKP muntah laknat.

Oke, itu rada ngaco, balik lagi ke cerita awal…

Mukuro yang melihat langsung kejadian PUPPY EYES Sebastian pun tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Otaknya tak mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Bulu romanya tiba-tiba saja berdiri. Karena tak ada kursi tentunya.

Sebastian kembali tersenyum, tapi kedua orang di depannya sudah jatuh dengan tidak elit dan kejang-kejang di tanah—ups, salah ketik, harusnya…

Sebastian kembali tersenyum, tapi kedua orang di depannya sudah keburu ngacir ke toilet umum karena melihat adegan nista itu.

**Dan di mansion Phantomhive yang ancur…**

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Kicauan burung yang sudah pulang ke sarang mereka masing-masing menjadi lagu latar. Keadaan sekitar begitu damai, tapi tidak dengan taman pribadi Phantomhive yang hampir hancur. Pohon-pohon hias mempunyai setidaknya 3 lubang hasil tembakan yang meleset. Rumput-rumput hijau yang biasanya menjadi permadani kesayangan kucing sekitar—kenapa kesayangan? Karena rumput taman phantomhive adalah tempat yang sangat amat strategis untuk membuang *biiip* mereka—sudah tidak rata dan berhamburan kemana-mana.

Tapi, di dekat sebuah pot besar yang masih _sedikit_ utuh, Tsuna yang masih memakai wujud Ciel mencoba untuk mengatur napas. Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada suara tembakan. Pikirnya, keadaan sudah aman untuk sekedar melongokan kepala. Tapi, baru saja melongokan kepala ke belakangnya, sesuatu dengan segera menggores pipinya. Sesuatu yang cepat, yang berasal dari semak-semak.

"HI-HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE? APA? Semua ini belum selesai?" Tsuna pun mulai berlari lagi. Dia belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Perutnya keroncongan. Dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring, membuat orkestra megah di dalam perutnya. Yah, mau diapakan lagi? Makan siangpun dia belum sempat makan begitu pula dengan sarapan yang juga belum sempat dia makan, begitu pula dengan makanan kemarin yang belum sempat dia makan, begitu pula dengan makanan dari kemarin-kemarinnya yang belum dia makan, dan juga makanan dari kemarin-kemarin-kemarinnya yang belum dia makan, juga makanan dari kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarinnya, dan makanan dari kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarin-kemarinnya, dan juga…—upps! Cukup deng, nanti semua cerita terisi oleh kisah jatah makan Tsuna.

Oke, balik lagi ke cerita…

Matahari semakin dekat dengan daratan… membuat cahayanya yang oranye mewarnai langit sore. Bayang-bayang aneh terbentuk oleh cahayanya yang redup. Tsuna, sampai sekarang. Belum bisa melakukan apa pun. Gerak-geriknya masih diawasi orang yang menargetinya.

'kenapa babu-babu Phantomhive nggak ada yang sadar sama ledakan-ledakan ini? Bukannya ini mansion tuan mereka?' batinnya. Dia sudah sangat lelah… tapi kenapa tidak ada yang keluar membantunya? Dan juga, dia belum tahu siapa yang menargetinya.

Dia bingung bukan kepalang. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Tangannya, kakinya, tubuhnya, semua bergetar. Bergetar karena sudah menahan buang air dari tadi pagi.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…

**Di Namimori-chu…**

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit Ciel dan Mukuro pergi ke toilet. Ini membuat Sebastian khawatir. Ciel, tuannya yang cerewet, bawel, dan belakangan berlaku tidak elit, biasanya butuh dia untuk pergi ke toilet. Yah, ini dikarenakan oleh kemanjaan tuannya itu. seperti yang semua tahu. Ciel selalu mandi ditemani Sebastian. Bahkan bokerpun ditemani—dan apa anda tahu bokernya seorang Ciel Phantomhive itu sangatlah ekstrem?.

"Cut! Cut!" kata sebuah suara yang ternyata Ciel.

"Ada apaan seh? Ini ditengah cerita nih? Kan bagian lo belom mulai!" kata Author yang sebel.

"Kenapa bagian gue boker lo beberin semua? Itu kan aib!" kata Ciel sembari _blushing_—membuat beberapa pemain lainnya yang terhenti bersenyum-senyum gaje. Tapi semua itu terhenti, saat tiba-tiba Sebastian nimbrung.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Author-san memang benar, bocchan," katanya dengan suara tenang. Ciel yang mendengarnya semakin ber-_blushing_ ria. Tapi kalimat berikutnya yang dikatakan Sebastian membuat beberapa _angry mark_ di atas kepalanya. "Apa lagi *biiiip*nya bocchan itu bau banget! Susah di siram lagi, udah gitu **"

Catatan Author: bagian diatas di sensor karena beberapa kata yang tidak baik dan tidak elit baru saja diucapkan babu Phantomhive yang terkenal, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel hanya _speechless__**.**_ Dia diam ditempat membeku karena aib Phantomhive terbongkar.

Beberapa orang di studio hanya menahan tawa. Sedangkan Author-san yang baik—ups,apa kata-kata ini terlalu aneh?oke, seharusnya...

Sedangkan Author-san yang bejat ini memutuskan untuk tidak mengikutsertakan bagin-bagian yang di ceritakan di atas ke dalam fanfic ini.

"Ehem," kata Author sok bijak. "Oke semuanya, mulai lagi! Camera, roll, action!"

Sebastian pun menunggu dengan sabar…

1 jam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 jam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 jam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 hari

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 minggu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 bulan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun

.

.

.

.

.

50 tahun kemudian…

—eeeeeets! Saya melakukan hal ini lagi… =.=" tolong jangan gampar saya reader-san… saya masih ingin melanjutkan fic ini… hehe, oke lanjutlah…

Sebastian yang sudah capek dan sudah BB—a.k Bosen Buangetsss—akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul tuannya ke toilet di taman itu.

Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia saat mengintip ke dalam toilet umum tersebut… Tuannya… tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dingin tolilet. Sebastian yang panik segera berjalan—masa ngesot?—cepat menuju Tuannya.

"Bo-bocchan!" panggilnya.

"Se-sebastian…" kata Ciel lemah.

"A-ada apa bocchan? Apa yang terjadi, maafkanlah butlermu—yang ganteng dan keren ini—karena tidak segera menyusulkmu, bocchan! Bicaralah bocchan!"

"A-aku…" belum selesai Ciel bicara, Sebastian sudah memeluknya dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bocchan ku yang bawel, cerewet, suka melalaikan tugas, suka nyuruh-nyuruh, yang bokernya buauuuu, dan suka males-malesan kalo liburan, janganlah kau meninggalkanku secepat ini~!" kata Sebastian dengan berurai air mata.

Ciel yang mendengar komentar babunya pun dengan jutek menjawab, "Aku tak akan mati, bodoh! Aku-aku hanya tak kuat dengan bau dari dalam bilik itu!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk kea rah bilik no.13—lha? Biliknya banyak bener!—yang terlihat tidak meyakinkan.

Setelah membantu Bocchannya bangun, dengan hati-hati dia membuka bilik no.13 yang tidak terkunci. Di dalamnya, Sebastian bisa melihat benda nista yang masih mengambang dengan penuh nafsu di dalam lubang toilet.

Tapi, karena ketabahan hati dan iman(lha?) seorang—ups, salah—seiblis Sebastian Michaelis, Bau benda mengambang itu tidak melunturkan tekadnya membawa Bocchannya yang bawel, jutek, dan supeeeer dodol kembali ke mansion tercinta..

EH? Kok jadi kayak drama? Yosh! Tak apa lah…

Sebastian yang bisa menahan bau benda mengambang itu untuk maksuk ke hidungnya hanya bisa bersujud syukur setibanya di luar toilet umum, sembari menggendong Bocchannya yang sudah terlanjur lemas.

"Bocchan.." panggil Sebastian.

Tapi tak ada Jawaban dari sang Bocchan. Ciel yang tadi sempat berbicara sekarang hanya memejamkan mata.

"B-Bocchan.." kali ini Sebastian memanggil dengan sedikit terisak(?).

Mata Ciel masih terpejam. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Sekarang tangis Sebastian pecah. Dia terisak dan menangis. Melihat Ciel yang hanya bisa terpejam, tak kunjung bangun. Lalu, tiba-tiba, seseorang mencolek bahunya. Pertama-tama Sebastian masih mengacuhkannya. Dia masih ingin bernangis ria. Tapi lama-kelamaan colekan itu berubah menjadi pukulan tak langsung yang lama-kelamaan juga menjadi semakin keras.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH! AAPAAN SSEH? NGGAK TAU ORANG LAGI NANGIS?" teriak Sebastian sembari membalikkan badannya.

"Oya, oya, tak usah begitu, Sebas-chan. Betewe, Bocchanmu di sana, lagi beli permen gula-gula, katanya gak ada duit, minta dipanggilin kau," tunjuk Mukuro kea rah Ciel yang sedang memesan permen gula-gula bersama dengan anak-anak seumurannya.

"Sebastian! Sini! Aku mau beli permen ini!" teriak Ciel dari sebrang jalan, dimana dia memesan permen gula-gula.

"B-b-b-b-b-o-bocchan?" Sebastian pun speechles. "L-l-lalu yang di tangganku si-siapa? Hah? Kok ilang?"

"Heh, sebas-chan, itu tadi ilusi Bocchanmu buatanku, bagus kan? Lagi pula, kan dia sedang di dalam badan Tsuna, masa kau lupa?"

*btw, tadi badan Ciel yang di keluarin Sebastian dari toilet bukan badan Tsuna, tapi badan Ciel… Inget kan mereka lagi bertukar tubuh? _b

.

.

Dan itulah akhir untuk chapter ini… maaf untuk update yang lamaaaaaaaaa sekaliiiiiiiii..


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter:

"Sebastian! Sini! Aku mau beli permen ini!" teriak Ciel dari sebrang jalan, dimana dia memesan permen gula-gula.

"B-b-b-b-b-o-bocchan?" Sebastian pun speechles. "L-l-lalu yang di tangganku si-siapa? Hah? Kok ilang?"

"Heh, sebas-chan, itu tadi ilusi Bocchanmu buatanku, bagus kan? Lagi pula, kan dia sedang di dalam badan Tsuna, masa kau lupa?"

**Permen Gula-gula**

Sebastian langsung menghampiri Bochannya yang sedang mengantri untuk mengambil permen gula-gulanya. Sedangkan Mukuro mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bocchaaaan!" teriak Sebastian lebay.

Ciel yang berniat mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil permen yang di berikan si penjualpun terhentikan saat tangan Sebastian dengan anggun—penyanyi(?)—menepis tangan si penjual.

"S-sebastian?!" kata Ciel kaget. "Apa maksudmu?! Bochanmu di sini ingin permen gula-gula!"

"No, no, no. Bochan, anda tahu apa yang ada di dalam permen itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap jijik penjual permen yang sudah lanjut usia. Gerobak yang sudah lama dan bernoda hitam di sana sini membuat Sebastian semakin mengerutkan jidatnya—ups, maksudnya keningnya.

"Demi semua kucing unyu! Banyak bakteri di dalam sana, Bochan! Iyuh! Tidak steril sekalih!" kata Sabastian sedikit berelaborasi(?).

"Apa maksudmu Sebastian?" tanya Ciel yang menatapnya bagaikan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sedangkan Sebastian langsung lanjut nyerocos.

"Tuan Ciel! Anda tidak boleh menunjukkan tampang innocent anda! Itu dilarang! Anda tidak lihat bagaimana penjual itu melihat anda?!" tatap Sebastian jijik.

Sedangkan penjual yang dibicarakan hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbalik melayani pembeli yang lain. Sejujurnya dia malas berhubungan dengan orang sok kaya yang memakai setelah hitam alay.

"Apa katamu. Makhluk terhina?!" teriak Sebastian horror. Dia mendengar apa yang dipikirkan si penjual sedangkan si penjual hanya nyuekin.

"Toghenya!" seru Sebastian sambil merosot ke tanah. "Toghenya kamu, penjual!" rengek Sebastian yang malah mulai melakukan drama kesehariannya.

Di lain sisi, Ciel berbalik pergi dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sebastian. Dia sengaja mengajak Mukuro berbicara. Menglihkan pikirannya dari abunya tertjintah yang sekarang sedang menghancurkan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai Ciel Phantomhive yang terrrrrrrkeren dan terrrrtjakep.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ciel, kau sebenarnya adalah seorang pengusaha kecil?" tanya Mukuro akrab.

"Oh, iya dong! Nggak tau ya kalo gue itu kayak orang tersukses abad—abad berapa ya? Lupa gue. Yah pokoknya, Gue kaya banget deh," pamer Ciel sok.

"Weh! Keren!" puji Mukuro.

Sedangkan Sebastian yang ketinggalan di belakang memanggil-manggil Ciel.

"Bochaaaaaan! Bochaaaaan! Tungguiiin!"

Lalu tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang juga dari belakang Sebastian yang membuat Ciel dan Mukuro berbalik.

"MY SWEET SEBASTIAAAAAAN~!" teriak Grell yang berlari-lari gaya lebay.

"NUOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sebastian yang mempercepat laju mobilnya—ups, maksudnya larinya.

"Um, Mukuro-san. Gue rasa kita harus... LARIIIII!" Ciel pun ikut berlari di susul Mukuro, Sebastian, dan Grell di belakang.

"Cuuuuuuut!" teriak Sebastian tiba-tiba. Semuanya pun terhenti. "Kok lo di sini sih?!" teriak Sebastian sama Grell yang tiba-tiba langsung ke mode normalnya. Untuk yang tidak tahu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Grell itu nggak kayak di anime atau pun di manga. Dia itu 180 derajat celcius berbeda dari itu. Dia itu cowok tjakep nan keren. Yang pokoknya sebenernya nggak banyak bicara. Unyu lagi. Trus dandanannya biasanya itu cool gitu. Dan—

"Stooooop!" Sebastian teriak lagi. "Heh, Author bejat. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada si setan kunyuk seh?!" sambil cemberut—yang diunyu-unyuin—Sebastian menunjuk ke arah Grell.

"Gue Cuma di suruh si Author," kata Grell datar.

Sedangkan si Author tersenyum-senyum ria melihat Grell yang jakep nya nggak ketulungan.

"Heh! Bejat! Orang ditanyain malah senyum-senyum!" cerocos Sebastian lagi.

"Apaan sih?! Kalo ngomong tuh ya biasa aja kali. Orang si Ciel, Grell sama Mukuro nggak papa lari-larian. Ya kan?" tanya Author bejat ke ketiga orang yang dimaksud.

"Oya,oya, nggak papa. Asal ada komisi karena lari-larian," Mukuro menyeringai.

"Tenang saja Muku-chaaaan. Hal yang sudah kujanjikan sudah ada di tasku," seringai Author kain bejat.

""Kufufufu~ bagus."

"WAAAAIT!" tiba-tiba Gokudera muncul entah dari mana. "Heh Author bejat! Apa yang lo janjiin ke Mukuro?! Jangan bilang foto-foto tsuna yang entah kenapa tadi pagi ilang dari album SDnya?!" tuduh Gokudera ala detektif.

"Apaan sih? KEPOOOOOO deh," Author yang makin ga jelas pun ngeles dengan lincahnya.

"Ngaku lo Author bejat!" teriak Gokudera yang ngakk sabaran. Tapi gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba Yamamoto menarik tangannya dan berkata.

"Sudahlah, Hayato. Kita tidak perlu lagi berlaku seperti ini. Hal ini tidak bisa kita helakkan...," Yamamoto menatap ke mata Hayato dengan penuh perasaan. Sedangkan Gokudera menelan ludahnya. Tatapan Yamamoto itu... begitu dalam. Dia seperti tersedot ke dalam ruangan lain di dunia lain di mana semua ini terasa seperti terjadi untuk mereka berdua saja.

Yamamoto mengedipkan matanya. Dan rona merahpun menjalar di pipi Goku—

"HEH! AUTHOR BEJAT!" teriak Gokudera yang tiba-tiba membuat lamunan si Author yang ngaco pun buyar. "Stop narasi lo yang nggak jelas. Dan Please, jangan panggil gue Hayato. Nama gue nggak selevel dengan lo, so, lo nggak boleh nyebut nama gue," kata Gokudera lagi kepada Yamamoto sambil menunjuk dadanya dengan telunjuknya.

Tapi lalu Gokudera berbisik kecil pada Yamamoto, "nanti kita bicarakan di belakang."

"EHHH! KOK LO BISA TAU GUE BISIK-BISIK SAMA SI BASEBALL FREAK?!" kaget Gokudera yang teramat sangat, membuat semua rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan menjadi berantakan. Dan membuat bulu romanya menari-nari, berjingkrak-jingkrak, berbalet-balet, dan berdiri.

—Oke, narasi di atas itu sebenernya ngabisin waktu banget. -_-"

"Ya tau lah! Orang gue yang bikin nih cerita," kata Author angkuh. Dia memangdang Gokudera dengan tatapan mengejek. Lalu dia pun melanjutkan, "Sekarang giliran lo yang ngaku! Ada apa sebenernya lo sama Yamamoto! Ha!"

Semua mata dalam studio pun tertuju pada Gokudera yang tiba-tiba merona merah. Kecuali Ciel. Dia menatap Gokudera bosan. Sepuluh menit ini telah membuatnya bosan dan akhirnya terpaksa menyuruh Sebastian untuk pergi ke Rollroyce pribadinya mengambil es dan bangku lipat santainya—'enaknya kalo punya babu ya,' kata Author dalam hati.

Sedangkan Mukuro dan yang lain menatap Gokudera dengan lekat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau rumor tentang 8059 itu benar. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat menyangka bahwa Gokudera ternyata bisa melenceng.

Sedangkan Gokudera merona merah semerah tomat. Matanya mengeluarkan bintik-bintik air bening. Badannya bergetar. Terdengar sedikit isakan dari Gokudera yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Semua orang di studio pun mendekatinya dan mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan mereka, melihat sisi yang seperti ini dari Gokudera adalah sebuah ketidak biasaan yang bisa dibilang suatu kelangkaan yang mungkin saja dapat membuat seluruh bumi memuntahkan isi perut mereka saat membayangkannya—dan ini benar-benar terjadi sekarang. _Tidak bisa dipercaya_, kata beberapa kru Author. Yang lainnya mengangguk dalam diam. Beberapa meneguk liurnya dengan berat karena Gokudera yang sekarang ada di depan mereka saat ini adalah sesosok lelaki dengan muka merah dan isakan tangis.

Lalu tiba-tiba dari kerumunan yang semakin menyesaki Gokudera, Yamamoto keluar. Tadinya dia berada di samping Gokudera, tapi terpisah karena orang-orang saling mendorong untuk melihat wajah Gokudera yang jarang terlihat sedih. Dia melangkah mendekati Gokudera dan yang lain hanya bisa menahan napas.

_Mungkinkah ini—?! _kata Author dan kru-kru lain dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa si Author bejat diam-diam mengelurkan kameranya. Membuat sebuah gestur dengan kameranya untuk menampilkan hasil yang sedemikian rupa, dan—**jepret!—**gambar Yamamoto yang menarik dagu Gokudera untuk menatapnya pun diambil!

—eh ?! Yamamoto menarik dagu Gokudera?! Whut?! Whut the hell?! Author pun membelalakkan matanya. Tidak menyangka ternyata adegan ini terjadi. Tidak percaya bahwa adegan yang hanya dapat dilihatnya dalam imajinasinya ternyata benar-benar terjadi.

Dan semua fujo di studio pun langsung mengambil kamera yan bisa mereka dapatkan—kamera digital, kamera handphone, kamera untuk syuting(?), dan semuanya yang dapat mereka temukan. Dan dalam sekejap, studio pun penuh dengan kilauan cahaya dari kamera-kamera itu.

Sedangkan Gokudera yang menyadari semua itu langsung menarik dagunya dari Yamamoto dan menunduk semakin dalam.

Yamamoto yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Author, dia pun menaruh terlunjuknya di bibirnya dan setelah itu langsung mengangkat Gokudera bridal style.

Author yang melihatnya cengok, juga Ciel yang sedang meminum tehnya. Tidak lupa Ciel yang memucat di pinggir ruangan. Juga Hibari yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang panas. Mukuro yang menyeringai.

—eh, tunggu sebentar. Apa tadi Hibari memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas? Err... ini tidak mungkin kan?

Apakah ada suatu cinta segitiga yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang? Apakah mungkin...?

* * *

Oke! Kembali lagi dengan Author bejat ini! XDDD Maaf beribu maaf untuk semua orang yang sudah menunggu dengan setia semua chapter Author bejat yang nggak pernah update lagi. Maafkan aku karena membuat kalian menunggu dan yah, bersedih.

Tapi, hanya ini yang bisa Author bejat kasih. Karena Author juga belum sempat baca lanjutan chapter Reborn, padahal udah tamat TTATT maafkan aku!


End file.
